


Moving Out, Moving In

by sahyoschild



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Smut, all twice members are mentioned, but smut with plot, jeongtzu are mostly soft for each other, side mohyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahyoschild/pseuds/sahyoschild
Summary: They were lucky enough to become best friends in a matter of months but Jeongyeon soon realised there was one negative to them being roommates: she was madly in love with Tzuyu.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Moving Out, Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongtzu smut for the birthday girl because she's been bugging me for months and months to write it.
> 
> Happy birthday Jannie, I love you and I hope you like it!

The first time Jeongyeon heard she might not be able to finish her degree was through the wall as her parents argued in hushed voices. She had come home for the summer, intending to relax and recharge with her family and pets. It had worked out that way for a week until she saw her mother with her head in her hands scrawling on a piece of paper whilst surrounded by receipts spread out on the kitchen table. She overheard later on from her parents arguing that her dad had lost his job. 

The second time, Jeongyeon had heard from her mother directly, no thin wall between them, just inches of suede-covered cushion as they both sat on the couch. It had been a couple of days since Jeongyeon had first found out which had given her time to think over her options and not react impulsively when her mother told her they were struggling with money. They couldn’t help Jeongyeon fund her education and living habits any longer without their family financially suffering, significantly. Her parents were apprehensive about her reaction, but Jeongyeon cared more about her family than having enough money in her pocket to go to the university bar with her friends of an evening. She was happy to take on more shifts at a family friend’s corner shop and if living with her best friends in a shared apartment was too expensive she’d move out and find somewhere else which she could pay for by herself. 

“Where are you going to live?” Jihyo asked down the phone on a late night as Jeongyeon delivered her and Nayeon the news. 

“I think I’m going to move back into dorms. Things will be a lot cheaper if I share a room too.” Jeongyeon sighed, feeling the cool heat of the evening summer sun fill up her bedroom. 

“But what if you get put with someone weird or someone who brings a lot of guys back to your room?” Nayeon questioned. It was like she was trying to scare her away from sharing a dorm but Nayeon knew how much Jeongyeon loved her family. She’d do anything for her family and friends. 

“Well good for her, but I’m going to have to put up with it as I see no other alternative right now.”

“We just renewed our lease together, Jeong.” Jihyo said and Jeongyeon could hear the pouting disappointment in her voice. Her fantasies of the three of them living together for another year of fun were fizzling out. 

“You can easily find someone else. Get Momo from my psychology class to move in. I know she needs a place and I’ve seen the way Jihyo looks at her. I’m sure you’d be more than happy to have her around the house, right Hyo?”

At this both of her friends broke out into a series of noises, Jihyo protesting against Jeongyeon’s accurate assumption of her flirty looks at Momo and Nayeon whining at the prospect of being a third wheel in her own home when term started in a few months. 

It didn’t take too long for the next few months to pass by with the amount that Jeongyeon was working. With taking up extra shifts whenever she could she barely had time to count down the days before they rushed past her. Before Jeongyeon knew it she was back in her old place with Nayeon and Jihyo, cramming her stuff into boxes. 

“You know you don’t have to do this right now?” Nayeon asked from the door frame of Jeongyeon’s old room which was now Momo’s new one. After all, Jeongyeon was here to pack her things up early so she’d miss the rush of first years panickedly moving into dorms, doe-eyed and lost around campus. 

Nayeon and Jihyo made a formidable pair, one she couldn’t say no to without a fight, but this time she didn’t have to protest thanks to Jihyo promising to make them dinner which she knew Jeongyeon could never resist. She easily slipped into their routine of laughing uncontrollably on the floor of the living room, recalling memories and teasing Jihyo when her body language changed and her cheeks glowed red when Momo called her to ask whether it was okay if she could move her stuff in tomorrow. 

Eventually Jeongyeon left and put all her boxes in the back of her car, but they all knew she’d be back tomorrow and the next day and the next. They were best friends so she’d be practically living with them, just not paying the rent. 

When she drove to campus and parked up, Jeongyeon walked up the flights of stairs in her accommodation building. When she found the right door, she moved towards the wall, holding the box between the wall and herself as she fished around in her back pocket for the keys. Thankfully she’d collected her keys before she had gone to Nayeon and Jihyo’s apartment as it was late now and she’d be left on the doorstep surrounded by her boxes like she was at a car boot sale for people to pick and choose from her belongings whilst she slept. 

She put the key in the lock and opened the door. Finding her room relatively easy at the end of the hallway, she shifted the keys in her hand to grab the other one to open her room. The wood of the door dragged across the carpet as she pushed it open. The room was pitch black but she sighed in relief of finally being in her room. Her home for the next year. 

She dropped her box on the floor and decided to click on the light beside her head, maybe take a few minutes to sit on her bed and familiarise herself with her room before she went downstairs to pick up the rest of her belongings from her car. She expected to turn on the lights and be welcomed by a bare and neutral mood-inducing dorm room, one like she’d remembered from when she was a freshman. Instead there were belongings littered on the floor of half of the room and before she could fully take that all in, she was welcomed by a high-pitched scream, a body sitting up in a bed and then something flying at her head. It connected with her nose with a hard smack and a crunch. Jeongyeon’s loud groan in pain mixed with the stranger’s scream of surprise and fear, both equally as startling as the other.

“Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?!” The girl screamed the words and it was like they amplified the throbbing pain in Jeongyeon’s nose.

“I’m your new roommate!” Jeongyeon spluttered out, her voice echoing in her hands which cupped her throbbing nose. She couldn’t help dropping to her knees, her body still in shock and feeling an immense amount of pressure surge to her nose. It felt like it had doubled in size, growing and working against her skin.

“Why are you here so late at night?” Jeongyeon’s new roommate cried out again. She had obviously been asleep and Jeongyeon’s arrival had startled her awake.

“I didn’t think anyone would be here.” Jeongyeon brought her hands away from her nose to check the damage: specks of blood dotted her palm. On the floor near her line of sight she saw what had collided with her nose: an alarm clock. It read 2am but switched to 22am when her vision blurred and the number split into two and shifted side to side from the impact. The girl in bed was right. It was late.

“Enrolment doesn’t start for a couple of days.” Jeongyeon winced, screwing her eyes shut to fight the headache that was wrapping around her head, threatening to squeeze her skull in two.

“I’m just moving in early so I can spend time with my friends.” Jeongyeon lifted her head up at the girl’s reply. She hadn’t managed to get a proper look at her yet, but now looked at her through tear blurred eyes, she wasn’t nearly as threatening as the flying alarm clock suggested. She was incredibly pretty and looked incredibly small as she was sat up in her bed, hugging her knees up close to her chest; the duvet cover pulled up high to her collarbone like a protective guard from the new intruder.

“Me too.” Jeongyeon replied slowly. There was no malice or accusation there, realising their innocent intentions and how they had become twisted in the darkness of the night. 

The girl realised the same, throwing the covers off her and slipping out of bed. She focused on the stranger who was cowering on her floor. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I should be fine.” Jeongyeon reassured, noticing the way the girl scratched at her right upper arm in an aura of worry and discomfort.

“Lemme get something for that.” The girl turned away from Jeongyeon to open their shared freezer. She grabbed a bag of ice that her father had bought her when they went food shopping together earlier that day. He had assured her she’d need ice for “all those college parties you’ll be attending”. He definitely hadn’t thought it would be for the time she almost broke her roommate’s nose not even seconds after meeting. She wrapped some ice cubes in a small washcloth and walked back over to Jeongyeon.

“Here,” She said softly as she knelt down beside Jeongyeon, pressing the washcloth to her nose. Jeongyeon watched her, the comforting touch that came to her shoulder to balance her was just as soothing as the ice in her other hand. The touch was paired with eyes so attentive and caring as she applied pressure. Jeongyeon felt the heat and pressure built up in her injured nose start to decrease and run down her back, making her gulp at the closeness of the stranger.

Jeongyeon reached up to grab the washcloth from the girl. She could nurse herself back to health and the girl understood that after a few seconds of their fingers intertwined together. The girl gave a short nod and brought both of her hands to lie in her lap but didn’t move away besides that, still checking Jeongyeon was okay. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I really thought no one was going to be here.” Jeongyeon apologised.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have thrown something at you.” The girl said apprehensively, chewing her lip. 

“It was completely valid. I appreciate the fight over flight instincts.” Jeongyeon joked and she saw the girl close to her visibly relax, even let out a small smile and short huff of laughter. 

“How’s it looking?” The girl asked and before Jeongyeon could comment on the level of pain, she moved a hand up to take Jeongyeon’s wrist. She wrapped her fingers around her wrist to move it and the ice away to assess the damage. Jeongyeon scrunched her deep red nose trying to regain feeling from the impact and the coldness from the ice. The girl saw the dried blood peeking out of her nostrils as she wiggled her nose around, the harsh light of the dorm room made it look so much worse. Bringing a few experimental fingers up to touch the red skin of Jeongyeon’s nose, the girl watched as Jeongyeon winced. 

“Sorry,” The girl apologised through gritted teeth. Her touch wasn’t painful, it was just more direct than the encompassing cold of the ice, and Jeongyeon wasn’t used to this new contact with a complete stranger no matter how pretty she was. That definitely wasn’t helped by the way the girl still held onto her wrist. It was like she had forgotten she was holding Jeongyeon, more preoccupied with inspecting the bruising on her nose, but Jeongyeon couldn’t forget and it was all she could think of like the touch was radiating heat. Jeongyeon centred herself with the coolness of the ice in her hand.

“Do you study medicine?” Jeongyeon’s attempt to clear her throat turned into a question, maybe start engaging in the typical small talk normal roommates did when they first met.

“Nope, maths, but I think I’ve seen them do something like this on TV.” The girl said whilst she furrowed her brow in concentration which made Jeongyeon laugh. She poked areas of Jeongyeon’s nose until Jeongyeon made small noises of pain or she was satisfied herself. When she was satisfied that in her expert opinion the nose wasn’t broken, the girl moved both her hands away from Jeongyeon and went back to sit on her heels. 

“I’m Tzuyu by the way.” The girl finally offered Jeongyeon, cringing at this being their first introduction. It wasn’t the wide-grinned welcome and bouncing offer to help unpack that she had envisioned. 

“I’m Jeongyeon. Your new roommate.” Jeongyeon nodded with a smile. She was sure you were supposed to introduce yourself to a new person before they attempted to break your nose - it was only polite - but Jeongyeon was more than happy to match the name to the comfortingly observant yet fiercely protective and self-reliant characteristics that Tzuyu had showcased to Jeongyeon in a matter of minutes. 

“I hope this doesn’t set us up on the wrong foot. I’d really like us to be friends.” 

With the way Tzuyu smiled at her, so sweet and welcoming to the abundance of shared memories she hoped they’d make together, how couldn’t Jeongyeon’s heart melt for the girl as fast as the ice was against the heat of her palm and the late summer air?

* * *

Tzuyu was right. They did become friends; best friends. Tzuyu fit into Jeongyeon’s group of friends easily. Nayeon and Jihyo were taken with Tzuyu, happy that Jeongyeon’s roommate was not the uncohabitable monster they had pictured in their heads. Jeongyeon spent a lot of time at Nayeon and Jihyo’s place - as predicted - and Tzuyu usually accompanied her, enjoying and engaging in their banter. When Tzuyu started teasing Jihyo about Momo whenever she left the apartment dressed in her soccer kit and Jihyo couldn’t keep her mouth shut, Nayeon knew she was part of the group. 

Similarly, Jeongyeon instantly clicked with Tzuyu’s friends when Tzuyu first introduced her to Sana, Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung whilst they were all sat out on the grass on campus enjoying the last rays of the summer sun. They spend hours playing video games together (Tzuyu mostly watched Jeongyeon get beaten by Mina again and again) or hung out at the local ice cream parlour Dahyun worked at off-campus asking for countless free flavour samples.

When they weren’t out with friends, the pair hung out just the two of them. It’s assumed that if people breathe the same air in their shared room that they’d want some time alone, but Jeongyeon and Tzuyu didn’t understand that concept. They’d be tangled up together on Jeongyeon’s bed watching movies or scrolling through their camera rolls sharing and cooing at photos of each other’s dogs. Jeongyeon would occasionally wait outside Tzuyu’s class, holding the handlebars of a bike in each hand, one her own from home - she hoped to cut down on paying for gas by riding her bike as much as she could - and the other for Tzuyu which they had split the cost to rent it for the school year; Jeongyeon didn’t care about scrimping and saving when it came to herself but she’d never hold back on gift-giving and splashing what little cash she had on her friends, especially when it came to Tzuyu. It was almost a weekly thing that they’d cycle around the lake on campus together, follow the water as it narrowed down into a stream all the way into town. They’d stop by a bench in town, buy themselves coffees and they’d tell each other about their days or any other thought that popped into their heads as they watched people pass by. 

And when they were apart, they still kept in touch. They’d call for hours, introduce their pets to one another through facetime and when they reunited in their dorm, Jeongyeon always came back with her backpack stuffed to the brim of snacks that she knew Tzuyu liked from her family friends’ corner shop she worked at. 

They were lucky enough to become each other’s best friend in a matter of months and as Jeongyeon watched Tzuyu walk back from the vending machine after asking Jeongyeon for some money to buy them snacks for their study session, she realised there was one negative to them being roommates: she was madly in love with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu was the first thing Jeongyeon thought of when she woke up and the last thing before she fell asleep and that wasn’t because Tzuyu laid in her own bed only mere feet away from her. How could she not think about her all day when Tzuyu was so pretty and so funny - even prettier when she said something funny and her features collapsed into laughter. She was ridiculously smart and although Jeongyeon had always hated maths at school, constantly skipped class with Nayeon, she couldn’t help being enthralled at Tzuyu’s fascination with numbers and solving problems. She’d let her talk for hours about trigonometry if it meant hearing Tzuyu’s soft voice.

Jeongyeon was hopelessly in love. The type of love where she texted Tzuyu “I saw this and thought of you” whilst walking through the botanic gardens to and from class. The type of love where she was willing to do anything for Tzuyu without hesitation, not because she was spineless but because she wanted Tzuyu to be as happy as possible. She deserved it. Jeongyeon would pick up a call and then half an hour later, pick up Tzuyu whose head rolled around against the headrest of the car seat as she enthusiastically and drunkenly filled Jeongyeon in on the party she just went to. 

It was starting to become unbearable for Jeongyeon to hide her feelings for Tzuyu any longer, especially when Tzuyu started to become more clingy, squeezing into spaces that were too small for her tall frame just so she could sit next to Jeongyeon with their arms pushed against each other; tugging Jeongyeon close when Jeongyeon talked about leaving for the weekend to help her parents; hurriedly kissing Jeongyeon on the cheek as she raced off to a class she almost forgot she had because she was too engaged in their conversation. Tzuyu’s lips barely brushed Jeongyeon’s cheek in her haste but it still managed to uncover feelings for Tzuyu that danced across Jeongyeon’s skin. She tried to scratch them away but they lasted for hours and kept her mind distracted in class. 

Jeongyeon had plenty of opportunities to tell Tzuyu how she felt. A lull in the conversation where the movie had finished one night and Tzuyu was yawning, head resting on Jeongyeon’s chest as they cuddled on her bed, and Jeongyeon wished she would break the silence and spill her feelings. _Tzuyu, do you want to go on a date with me? Tzuyu, I can’t stop thinking about you. Tzuyu, I think I’m in love with you._

And as a shy smile spread across Tzuyu’s exhausted yet content face, Jeongyeon felt the words start to slip out but also that she’d been caught. 

“Stop staring at me.” Sleep and playfulness mixed within Tzuyu’s soft voice as she nuzzled in closer to Jeongyeon’s chest. Jeongyeon thought she’d break through her skin if she burrowed any closer. 

“I wasn’t.” Jeongyeon smiled, squeezing Tzuyu’s side with her hand reassuringly. 

“You were.” Tzuyu said almost dreamlike, the comfort of Jeongyeon and the tangled position they were in consuming her, “Do you have something to say?”

Jeongyeon could think of a million things to say. A million ways to pour her heart out to Tzuyu, but she settled for “nope”. The word popped from her mouth and practically taunted her.

“Okay,” Tzuyu yawned out, letting go of her grip around Jeongyeon’s body to stretch her arms out. Then she unravelled herself from Jeongyeon completely to sit up and scoot off the bed. Tzuyu’s presence and heat left Jeongyeon’s side as she slipped out from under the covers. Jeongyeon wished she could pull her back and grab her arm. Maybe she’d say nothing again and they’d just exist in the same bed together. Tzuyu always walked the few feet to her own bed at night and Jeongyeon hated it. She wanted to be tangled up with Tzuyu a little longer, sit in the fantasy that they weren’t just best friends and feel it consume her like the weight of Tzuyu resting against her chest. Instead she watched Tzuyu’s weight consume the pillow she hugged close and the other pillow under her head, the rise and fall of her chest turning steady as she fell asleep almost instantly after hitting the mattress.

* * *

“I don’t know what to do.”  
  


“It might just be a simple crush on a friend, Jeong.” Shrugged Nayeon as the pair sat with Jihyo and Momo at the university cafeteria. Living off campus, Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo didn’t normally step foot in the cafeteria, but they were all busy with classes, clubs and meetings today so couldn’t make it home for lunch and decided to eat on campus with Jeongyeon and Tzuyu - the latter was soon to arrive. 

Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a tired look. Usually crushes didn’t last this long and she’d soon get bored instead of feeling this electricity inside of her when she was with Tzuyu. Nayeon widened her eyes in response, “Maybe it is. I had a crush on Jihyo when we first became friends which was really rock bottom for me.”

“Hey!” Jihyo warned as she reached out to hit Nayeon’s hand that was resting on the table by her plate. Momo, at Jihyo’s side, couldn’t help snickering into her food at Nayeon’s complaint.

“What if it’s not that? Jihyo had a crush on Momo and look how well that’s turned out.” Jeongyeon said, pointing her fork at the pair on the opposite side of the table, moving it back and forth to emphasise the lack of space between Jihyo and Momo’s chairs and Momo’s hand that was so obviously on Jihyo’s thigh.

“Horribly for me. I have to live with them.” Nayeon admitted as she also noticed the subtle display of affection. Jihyo simply rolled her eyes and placed a hand over Momo’s.

“Difference is Tzuyu doesn’t like me back. I’m ruining our friendship by liking her.” Jeongyeon slouched back on her chair at the thought.

“How do you know that?” Momo questioned. 

“I’m not stupid, Momo.” Jeongyeon said deadpanned. Tzuyu did sweet things for Jeongyeon, she seemed to think about her a lot too, but Jeongyeon knew it wasn’t the same. She knew she shouldn’t trick herself into thinking that Tzuyu liked her back in that way. 

Before Momo could argue, Nayeon did it for her. “Well, you did say you can’t think of anything other than Tzuyu all day. That sounds pretty stupid to me.” 

“Very dramatic too.” Momo added.

“All I was saying was that I think I’m failing my degree because of her.” Jeongyeon mused, watching people talk amongst themselves on other tables. Tzuyu would have said something about the guy’s loud laugh, “I think I would happily fail it for her.”

“See.” Nayeon pointed at Jeongyeon with her fork, “That’s stupid.” Nayeon rolled her eyes before eating a mouthful of her lunch. 

“Why are you not that romantic to me?” Jihyo turned to Momo, sullenly. She wanted the over-the-top declarations of love that Jeongyeon was wrapped up in but instead, she saw Momo taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. Momo looked back at her girlfriend, her eyes widening and searching Jihyo’s face like she’d completely glazed over their conversation and why Jihyo was looking at her so expectantly like she had somehow forgotten how Momo had set up a romantic picnic for the pair of them on the soccer field just last week.

“Wanna bite?” Momo mumbled, her mouth still full. Jihyo’s jaw set and her eyes grew heavy in frustration. Barely seconds later, her expression burst into a small smile as she nodded and leant forwards to accept the bite. Momo wasn’t one to share her food, so to Jihyo it was like Momo’s own love language. Enjoying the sandwich just as much as Momo was, Jihyo kissed her girlfriend’s cheek in between chews. 

“I can’t believe my calculus class ran over. On a Friday too! My professor really held the whole class behind because someone forgot how to calculate derivatives and now I’m stuck with all the food nobody else wants.” Tzuyu huffed as she trudged up to their table and placed her plate down with little care and a loud clatter. Her plate was sad, a small amount of rice and overcooked vegetables which were blanched of their colour and a complete lack of pizza because it was so sought after by other students on Fridays.

“You got chocolate pudding?” Tzuyu practically whined as she sat down in the seat next to Jeongyeon and spotted the dessert in front of her plate.

“Actually I saved this for you. I know how much you like it.” Jeongyeon pushed the small pot of chocolate closer to Tzuyu to emphasise the gesture. Tzuyu’s eyebrows raised in question, wondering whether Jeongyeon was playing a prank of offering a delicious treat and then cruelly taking it away seconds later, but instead, she was met with a small nod from the girl. 

“You’re always so good to me, Jeongie.” Tzuyu gasped loudly in delight. Tzuyu grabbed the small pot and, in her joy and gratitude towards Jeongyeon, leant in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. In the length the kiss lacked, it was made up for in enthusiasm and Jeongyeon’s eyes instantly went wide at the affection, her mind buffering at that moment as Tzuyu continued to move eagerly, pushing her plate of disappointing foods to the side and ripping off the lid of the chocolate dessert. She saw the way Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo laughed amongst themselves at how her cheeks lit up, but Jeongyeon ignored their knowing looks that discredited her previous statement that Tzuyu didn’t like her back. Thankfully Tzuyu was too occupied with trying to scrape up every drop of chocolate from the container to notice the wordless conversation going on across the table. 

_Tzuyu likes chocolate pudding as much as she likes me. That doesn’t mean she wants to date chocolate pudding_ , Jeongyeon argued with herself.

And as their lunchtime continued and Jeongyeon took glances at Tzuyu laughing sweetly at how Momo almost managed to knock her teammate out with a soccer ball earlier that day, Jeongyeon decided what she had to do to get rid of her feelings for Tzuyu.

* * *

Tzuyu watched helplessly as the bag of gummy sweets escaped from her grip for the hundredth time today. She took a deep sigh, a piece of hair that had fallen over her eye flying up in frustration. She bent down slowly, so to not disrupt the rest of the snacks in her arms, to reach down to collect the fallen packet. 

All these snacks marked a special occasion. It was the last week before winter break and exams were over. Tzuyu had finished her last exam yesterday and Jeongyeon had texted her a few hours ago to yell about how difficult the questions of her last music paper were, but at least they were both finished and could celebrate. Celebration, in this case, came in the form of watching terrible movies together and some of them the Christmas movies Tzuyu had been wanting to watch since early November. Now they had no distractions from classes or exams and could relax.

She managed to unlock the door to their dorm without dropping anything else. Noticing the door to her room agape, she started to walk with a bounce in her step, excited to start their movie marathon.

“Jeong, when do you want to start the first film? I think I’ve bought enough snacks for at least four movies. They didn’t have the spicy ones that you like, but I hope these will-” 

Tzuyu trailed off when she saw the state of her shared room and it wasn’t the usual sight of pillows, blankets and Jeongyeon’s laptop all piled onto her bed whenever they watched movies together. Jeongyeon’s desk and bedside table were cleared, the belongings that once lay there placed into boxes. Jeongyeon’s clothes peeked out from the top of boxes they’d been crammed into. The majority of pictures which had been stuck to Jeongyeon’s side of the wall had been taken down. Tzuyu searched the wall for the one she always found herself smiling at. Her and Jeongyeon at Dahyun’s work, one hand gripping Jeongyeon close and the other gripping the ice cream Jeongyeon had just bought her, but it was nowhere to be seen. Half of the room was practically empty apart from the boxes and Jeongyeon and Momo who were standing amongst the clutter, the former wearing a surprised expression.

“What’s happening…?” Tzuyu asked slowly, taking her eyes from the boxed belongings to Jeongyeon, searching for an answer. Jeongyeon seemed to be just as confused, opening and closing her mouth trying to find the words

“I thought you still had class?” Jeongyeon croaked out, avoiding Tzuyu’s question. 

“They let us out early. Jeong, what’s happening?” Tzuyu repeated. She wasn’t stupid and all the obvious signs were there, yet it was so out-of-character that Tzuyu refused to believe something like this would happen. It made no sense, but slowly Jeongyeon confirmed her fears. 

“I-I’m moving out.” Jeongyeon couldn't look at Tzuyu, only looked down at the box on her bed she was gripping, having swiped up the contents of her life within it, away from the person who really mattered so much more than all this junk, “I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

Jeongyeon’s lack of explanation, lack of eye contact and lack of belongings made it look like she was removing any trace of herself in this room, any memories of studying at the desk or sleeping in the bed. What hurt Tzuyu the most and caused her to purse her lips at the empty expanse in her chest, was the thought of Jeongyeon removing any trace of their friendship. The way the relationship she treasured the most was being boxed up and torn away from Tzuyu so quickly and so slyly from right under her nose was a solid kick to the stomach and Tzuyu couldn’t stay in a room so suffocating any longer. 

“I don’t think I should be either.” And with that Tzuyu let the snacks in her arms fall to the empty desk in front of her and walked out of the dorm. 

“Are you sure about this, Jeong? Wouldn’t it be easier to talk to her about it?” Momo asked quietly from Jeongyeon’s side. She felt the tension in the room hang thick and they had basked in the silence for too long before Momo had to say something. 

“It’s for the best.” Jeongyeon nodded, reassuring Momo to carry on packing up her things, but mostly reassuring herself. 

* * *

Tzuyu came back to the dorm late that evening. She thought about staying at Mina and Dahyun’s dorm, but she remembered that this was the last evening she’d have with Jeongyeon before they left for the winter break, if Jeongyeon hadn’t left already for her new place. 

Jeongyeon was surprisingly sat in their dorm when Tzuyu came back. Tzuyu said nothing, instantly shifted her eyes from Jeongyeon’s expectant gaze and the way she sat up when she walked it, ignoring the feeling of her heart jump that Jeongyeon hadn’t left without a goodbye. A goodbye for the winter break. A goodbye to them being roommates.

And they had said nothing since, had exchanged glances that weighed heavy with a thousand words, but nothing else, not until the night rolled on and they both settled for sleep. This was not the last evening Tzuyu had originally imagined.

“Can I turn the lights off?” Jeongyeon asked, standing by the light switch in an oversized shirt she wore to bed. Her throat was tight in anticipation of wanting to say something to Tzuyu all night. These words definitely weren’t the apology or explanation she knew Tzuyu was silently seething for. 

“Were you going to tell me you were moving out?” Tzuyu’s voice was distant and Jeongyeon could hear the sadness there and then saw it when Tzuyu picked her gaze up to look at her. She looked so small in her bed, “Or were you just going to sneak out and wait until I got a new roommate next semester?”

“I was going to tell you, Tzu.” Jeongyeon sounded exhausted and it wasn’t just the late hour.

“Would you have given me a reason then?” Tzuyu said, still waiting for one now, but Jeongyeon managed to dodge it. 

“It’s difficult.” Jeongyeon already knew it was selfish and not even close to an answer. Tzuyu confirmed this with a heavy sigh.

“Where are you moving to?” 

“To another dorm on campus. I dropped the majority of my things with Momo and then I can pick them up easily next semester.” Jeongyeon walked away from the untouched light switch to lean against her own bed as she explained her plan.

“I thought you were moving back in with Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo, but you’d rather live with an absolute stranger than me.” Tzuyu chewed the information over with a slow nod, and as the realisation hit her, it caused tears to sting in her eyes.

“That’s not true, Tzuyu. We can still be friends, that won’t change.” All Jeongyeon wanted was for her and Tzuyu to remain friends, best friends. That was why she was doing this in the first place.

“It doesn’t feel like it. It feels like you don’t want me in your life anymore.” Tzuyu said, bringing her knees up to her chest, the duvet covers rising as she grabbed her knees. A sign of comfort in the face of a room and a person that typically offered her so much of that.

“That’s not it. That’s completely not it.” Jeongyeon tried to reassure her by fiercely shaking her head with wide eyes, but it didn’t do anything.

“Well, I don’t know how else to take it.” 

Sighing deeply, Jeongyeon searched her mind - actively avoiding the obvious - for an answer that Tzuyu would willing accept so they would get back to normal. She rubbed her forehead like a headache was forming there.

“It will be better like this I promise, okay?”

“How will it be better? Things were already great between us or was that all in my head?” Tzuyu questioned, questioning their whole entire friendship. Moments they’d shared together in this room or with other friends sprung to mind, but she didn’t feel pure happiness like she used to, only worry that she had misinterpreted them.

“Tzuyu, pleas-”

“Was I too much? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable-” Again Jeongyeon tried to stop Tzuyu from spiralling, but it was obvious she wasn’t listening.

“Were you just waiting this out, pretending you liked hanging out with me until you could leave? I’d rather you be honest with me than keep lying to my face because I really don’t understand why you’d want to leave if we were such good friends.”

This wasn’t what Jeongyeon wanted to happen. Far from it. She was supposed to be leaving to avoid causing pain or issues in their friendship if Tzuyu ever realised her feelings for her, not the other way around where Tzuyu was spinning ideas so far from the truth because Jeongyeon didn’t have the guts to tell her. Jeongyeon was scared and with every word that Tzuyu continued to ramble out, that fear rose up her throat. But what was scarier was losing Tzuyu like this. Having a loud row where neither of them were hearing each other and their friendship was ruined forever. Jeongyeon had wanted to preserve it, but maybe finally telling her the truth would do that. It felt like the only option to stop the other girl from disappearing from her life. So she said what she’d be holding in for almost five months.

“Because I can’t get over my feelings for you if we’re around each other all the time.”

That stopped Tzuyu. Brought her to a complete halt, swallowing her words of doubt in their friendship when Jeongyeon offered her the opposite.

“What do you mean?” Tzuyu asked quietly.

Jeongyeon had started now and she felt no sign of stopping, “I like you Tzuyu and I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it right now when we spend almost every waking moment together, it’s like we’re married and have moved in together already. I know it’s not fair on you for me to think that way about you when you don’t feel the same. I don’t want to ruin what we already have so… I’m moving out. I’m clearing my head and trying to move past it.” Jeongyeon felt her fingers scratch at her palms as she rambled on and when she finished, she chewed at her bottom lip waiting for an answer. She really hoped Tzuyu wouldn’t freak out. She was one of the most understanding and reasonable people she knew so when Tzuyu let out a few breathy laughs as she fitted the pieces together, Jeongyeon was confused. She didn’t know whether that was a good or bad sign.

“You made all these decisions without asking me how I feel?” Tzuyu’s voice had a lightness to it. It lured Jeongyeon into the feeling that maybe spilling her feelings had eased the tension, but the end of Tzuyu’s sentence hung heavy and made her chest warm and heart beat faster with nerves.

“How do you feel?” Jeongyeon strung out slowly, dreading the answer of rejection. There was a long pause in the room, only the quiet hum of the fridge disturbing it. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu had always been good with silences, they felt friends didn’t need to fill it in order to be comfortable with each other, but right now, Jeongyeon needed Tzuyu to say something. Tzuyu thought about it but then decided against it in the name of something else. 

Throwing the covers off herself, Tzuyu felt the instant hit the cold air of the room but ignored it, determined to climb out of bed, walk the short steps towards Jeongyeon, and fulfil her sudden urge to kiss her. She did just that; her body slotted in between Jeongyeon’s slightly spread legs as she placed her hands on Jeongyeon’s cheeks and connected their lips.

Surprised, Jeongyeon’s eyes went wide and her hands moved to brace themselves on Tzuyu’s sides. Her grip on Tzuyu’s sleep shirt soon became more relaxed, tugging Tzuyu into her by the fabric, and less than seconds after, her lips became relaxed too, settling into the feeling of Tzuyu pressing kisses against her and letting her own lips work with Tzuyu’s; settling into the feeling she’d wanted for so long and it sent shivers up her spine. 

Tzuyu was pressed flush against Jeongyeon, threatening to topple them over and onto the mattress Jeongyeon was leaning against. Before Jeongyeon gave in completely to the kissing-induced thought of Tzuyu’s weight on top of her, squirming for more, her hands covered Tzuyu’s that were still on her cheeks and pulled away. 

“Wait, what does this mean?” Jeongyeon asked almost hesitantly, bringing Tzuyu’s hands together in front of her.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you too.” Tzuyu replied. Jeongyeon’s feelings had worked to slot everything in place for her, causing the worry to subside in her chest and replace it with another fluttering sensation, one that she was excited about. This excitement caused her to jut her head out to kiss Jeongyeon more forcefully this time, her hands which were still pressed together by Jeongyeon’s grasp parted at the fingertips and touched the bottom of Jeongyeon’s chin. Jeongyeon felt the intensity, the need, and the want through Tzuyu’s heated kisses, but the thought in the back of her mind that Tzuyu wasn’t hearing her just right was fighting with her need for Tzuyu. She pulled back, her lips parted and breath rushing between them hurriedly.

“I don’t want us to kiss and let it ruin our friendship.” Jeongyeon breathed out, tongue darting out to lick her lips at the way they tingled from Tzuyu’s kisses. Despite her eyes flicking from Tzuyu’s lips and her eyes, she didn’t want something purely physical. She’d rather them quit now than be wrapped up in dishevelled bed sheets in an hour’s time and not a word of feelings other than ones of lust uttered between them. Although the dark look in her eyes, Tzuyu wasn’t solely consumed by that feeling either.

“I want more than a friendship with you.” Tzuyu said so genuinely and so softly that Jeongyeon had no choice but to understand that they were on the same page, but in seconds that softness dripped away into something more sultry, “And right now I want more than to kiss you.” 

Tzuyu’s hands came to run around Jeongyeon’s waist until they met at the back and pulled her even closer. She couldn’t help dipping her tongue out to lick Jeongyeon’s bottom lip. At this Jeongyeon shut her eyes, partly at the relief that she was being open with Tzuyu and she was returning it with the same magnitude, but mostly at the sensation of Tzuyu’s body, hands and lips all over her. And then the sensation grew even more; Tzuyu caught Jeongyeon’s lips in a kiss again, this one overflowing with an intertwined mix of lust and love which Jeongyeon returned eagerly, a whimper escaping her mouth. Tzuyu pressed her weight onto Jeongyeon like an invitation for Jeongyeon to push herself on the bed. So she did just that and Tzuyu eagerly followed, not breaking the kiss as they crawled back onto the bed. Their lips only parted when Jeongyeon’s head hit her pillow, opening her eyes to the sight of Tzuyu’s arms bracketing her and the crown of Tzuyu’s wine-coloured hair as the younger girl buried kisses deep against the skin where Jeongyeon’s jaw and neck met. 

Tzuyu soon came back up, going back to kissing Jeongyeon’s lips, who smiled into the kiss. As much as Jeongyeon loved the new feeling on Tzuyu’s lips on her skin, tracing her jaw and pulse point with the dip of her tongue that almost made her hips cant up, but she craved Tzuyu’s lips against hers - she had spent many a night trying to listen to Tzuyu talk but shamefully thinking what her lips would be like passing kisses against her own lips instead of words of her maths syllabus. And with the eager way Tzuyu kissed Jeongyeon, she could only imagine Tzuyu had been playing with the thought just as much as she had. 

Tzuyu soon tugged at the hem of Jeongyeon’s sleep shirt. Jeongyeon understood Tzuyu’s intentions, and alongside the way she huffed in frustration into her mouth, it spread heat down her back. Not being one to sit and watch Tzuyu struggle, Jeongyeon gripped tighter onto Tzuyu’s waist and hooked a leg around her thigh, pushing them over so she was on top. 

“Sorry,” Jeongyeon said after she placed a hand on the left side of Tzuyu’s head which threatened to smack into the wall due to Jeongyeon’s enthusiasm and the narrow bed. Despite the rampant pheromones of college students, dorm beds left little room for two people to comfortably explore one another without cramped muscles and protruding bed springs. 

A soft smile grew on Tzuyu’s lips and melted into her eyes sweetly. She cupped Jeongyeon’s chin once again to lightly pull her in for a kiss, “It’s okay.”

Tzuyu couldn’t get over the fact that despite Jeongyeon’s intoxicating lips and her own craving for more than the cotton that covered Jeongyeon’s torso, Jeongyeon was still so sweet and caring. She constantly desired for the way Jeongyeon was so soft with her, sitting close to the girl and pushing back into her personal space so she’d feel a comforting hand smooth over her back or hearing Jeongyeon’s tone she only ever used for Tzuyu when she asked whether she needed anything. That innocent urge for Jeongyeon and her caring touch mixed with a lust for a grip harder and tighter on her waist or thighs and created something burning inside her.

Jeongyeon mastered the line of sweet and sexy for Tzuyu and especially so right now when Jeongyeon sat up slightly and pulled her shirt over her head, expansions of skin revealed and now only wearing a soft smile and underwear. She didn’t know how someone could plaster on such a charming smile whilst their nipples were so hard. 

A tug of her own shirt pulled Tzuyu out of her thoughts. She sat up and within seconds her shirt was on the floor and she was just as exposed as Jeongyeon. Tzuyu reached out and placed her hands just below Jeongyeon’s shoulder blades to encourage her to lie fully on top of her. Jeongyeon happily compiled, their nipples brushing as they kissed again, sending moans from the back of their throats and pleasure shooting through their bodies.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Jeongyeon murmured against Tzyuyu’s lips.

“Me too.” Tzuyu’s words ended in a moan as Jeongyeon detached her lips and made a winding trail across her jawline and down her neck.

“God, you’re so beautiful Tzuyu.”

“Jeong,” Tzuyu whined and Jeongyeon was sure it was at her words - all these times Jeongyeon told Tzuyu she looked pretty before class or hot before going to a party washed over her, inching a smile out. But when her hands wandered to squeeze the flesh at her hips and her mouth finally clasped around one of her nipples, a more throaty whine of “ _Jeong_ ” slipped out of Tzuyu’s mouth and Jeongyeon knew she was wrong and had something more desperate and less shy on her hands.

“What do you want, Tzu?” Jeongyeon felt her own desperation to please Tzuyu overwhelm her, “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

With Jeongyeon’s tongue and occasionally her teeth working on her nipples, Tzuyu felt pretty sure this was all that she wanted, burying a hand into her hair to encourage her, not that Jeongyeon needed much of that. Yet after a while she soon figured out she wanted something else. The pressure was building in between her thighs from all of Jeongyeon’s attention and she wanted, _needed_ more. 

She brought a hand down to Jeongyeon’s chin to bring her up to eye level, which Jeongyeon soon followed, tearing her attention away from her breasts with a _pop_.

“You’re always so good for me, Jeongie.” Tzuyu praised and Jeongyeon couldn’t help the whine that escaped at the words. Tzuyu’s hips bucked into Jeongyeon’s thigh that was _just_ out of reach as her hands wandered to her ass and her lips to Jeongyeon’s, showing her just how good she was for her and how desperate she’d made her.

One last kiss and a firm push on the shoulder showed Jeongyeon where Tzuyu needed her next, all the overstimulation from her breasts had coursed down her body to pool in between her thighs. She placed kisses and little nips as she went down Tzuyu’s body, underneath her breasts, near her hip bone and then on her inner thighs. Jeongyeon pulled Tzuyu’s underwear down her long legs and settled there. She had no idea what the cool air and her hands splayed on her thighs to nudge them open was doing to Tzuyu. The only way Tzuyu could express how much she anticipated her touch was squirming against the sheets which only made Jeongyeon press her grip a little harder, trying to hold her in place.

And when Jeongyeon placed a broad lick against Tzuyu’s clit and then latched onto it, working her tongue, Tzuyu was in heaven filled with breathy moans and rolling hips. At Tzuyu’s reaction and the way her taste filled Jeongyeon’s mouth, Jeongyeon mentally adding this to the long list of ways she could make Tzuyu happy. It topped the list already with the way Tzuyu’s hips became so hungry for more and Jeongyeon couldn’t wait to discover other ways of seeing Tzuyu this strung up.

Jeongyeon wasn’t about to tease her though. Sure Jeongyeon teased Tzuyu verbally all the time, craving the way she pouted so she could hug her close, but Tzuyu had Jeongyeon wrapped around her fingers so tightly. Although all their friends teased Jeongyeon about it, she didn’t care. She liked their dynamic and only ever wanted to give Tzuyu the best. So as she continued to pay attention to her clit, she brought a hand away from palming Tzuyu’s thighs to her entrance and slipped two fingers in.

“Oh god, Jeong,” Tzuyu moaned, moving her leg and digging her heel into Jeongyeon’s lower back, doing anything to pull Jeongyeon and her orgasm in closer. Jeongyeon hummed in understanding - she was feeling just as turned on by this as Tzuyu was - and the vibrations added more heat to the fire that was coursing around Tzuyu’s body. She wouldn’t need much more to push her over the edge thanks to Jeongyeon’s fingers picking up a pace that worked with her tongue in a deadly combination.

Jeongyeon took her chance of removing her other hand off Tzuyu’s thigh to run further up Tzuyu’s body. Although Tzuyu’s legs threatened to clamp shut around her head in pleasure, it was worth it for her left hand to roll one of her nipples. Another few licks, pinches and a particularly deep curl of her fingers and Tzuyu came in a mess of breathy moans and frantic hips. White heat burned through her, tingling her nerve endings until she tensed up in Jeongyeon’s touch. Jeongyeon continued to move her fingers, helping Tzuyu through her high until she relaxed in a sweaty mess on the sheets. She couldn’t help dipping her tongue to her entrance, getting one last long taste before placing soothing kisses to her thighs. 

A whine was passed through Tzuyu’s lips and Jeongyeon knew she was spending too much time paying attention to her thighs than to Tzuyu herself. She looked up and was met with the sight of Tzuyu pushed up on her elbows, chest still rising and falling at a rushed pace. Tzuyu was trying to catch her breath but the way Jeongyeon looked at her, head in between her thighs and lips shining, it only made her heart beat faster with desire. 

Sitting up fully, Tzuyu reached her hand out to grasp around Jeongyeon’s upper arm pulling her closer. Jeongyeon saw the lust still very much present in her eyes.

“Tzu, it’s okay, I’m fine,” Jeongyeon said, but before she could protest any further Tzuyu had tugged her to straddle her lap and then both hands were firmly resting on her lower back, securing her in place. 

Jeongyeon gulped as she looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. She watched the other girl shake her head at her, wanting to return the favour, and leant forwards to connect their lips that had been apart for what felt like so much longer than it was. Tzuyu couldn’t get enough of Jeongyeon and her lips, especially so when Tzuyu could taste herself on Jeongyeon’s tongue. It sent her mind spiralling, her hands grasping harder at flesh and a moan pressing against Jeongyeon’s mouth. 

And then a moan rippled past Jeongyeon’s lips when her core connected with Tzuyu’s thigh and the pressure made her realise just how needy she was for Tzuyu’s touch as it radiated upwards from between her thighs. Tzuyu received the message loud and clear with a little prompt from Jeongyeon’s arms circling her neck as she began to ride her thigh. Moving a hand lower down, it cupped Jeongyeon’s ass and applied pressure to help her grind down harder and meet a rhythm, eliciting another sharp gasp from her. Tzuyu huffed out a laugh. She realised Jeongyeon needed a lot more than a little push to settle her desire.

So she ran her other hand around to Jeongyeon’s front, fingers skirting underneath the waistband of her underwear as they went. Jeongyeon’s hips bucked forwards and that was all the indication she needed, pushing her fingers into her underwear until she met wet heat. She slipped her fingers into Jeongyeon with ease and soon Jeongyeon had something else to focus on, messily grinding down on Tzuyu fingers and against her palm instead of her thigh.

From seeing Tzuyu fall apart on her tongue and around her fingers, Jeongyeon was already incredibly worked up and it wasn’t going to take her a lot longer to come undone as she lifted her hips repeatedly and matched Tzuyu’s own fingers moving inside of her.

Tzuyu continued to kiss her and kiss her until Jeongyeon couldn’t take any more. Couldn’t take the multitasking or having her lips occupied with anything other than letting out raspy moans. Feeling a little empty, Tzuyu nibbled at her neck and Jeongyeon’s hips stuttered particularly hard when her tongue came into contact with her nipple. 

There was something about having Jeongyeon in her lap, in her mouth, on her fingers that felt so different to Tzuyu. Jeongyeon had spent months caring for her, making her heart patter every time she complimented her or leant her a clean shirt to wear to class; months making her laugh uncontrollably that it burned to swallow; months giving her advice and then a comforting hug that Tzuyu never wanted to end. Now, seeing that same woman show such a vulnerable and desperate side of herself was different, but Tzuyu liked it. She liked the way she could make Jeongyeon feel all these things with her touch when Jeongyeon had been making her feel things for so long: pangs of romantic feelings she tried to ignore. They were different, but Tzuyu craved both; particularly the former right now when Jeongyeon moaned an octave higher than usual at an experimental curl of her fingers.

“Tzuyu, _please_ , I need you.” Jeongyeon whined, putty to Tzuyu’s touch, completely at her surrender to do whatever she pleased, but Tzuyu didn’t pick up the pace. She unlatched her mouth from her nipple and looked up at Jeongyeon writhing on her lap.

“Tell me you won’t move out. Promise me you’ll stay.” Tzuyu countered, keeping her pace normal despite the fingers grasping so tight at her back, showing Jeongyeon how serious she was.

“I’ll stay.” Jeongyeon almost breathed out, nodding quickly and ready to comply with anything Tzuyu wanted. With a smile, Tzuyu caught Jeongyeon’s lips against her own and with a few harder thrusts and her thumb brushing her clit, Jeongyeon came. Despite all the variations of whines and groans that had escaped Jeongyeon’s mouth building up to her release, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hung open in a silent moan as Tzuyu helped her over the edge; it was by far Tzuyu’s favourite out of them all. 

The first thing Jeongyeon felt when she came down from her high was Tzuyu slowly removing her fingers from her underwear and squeezing her side lovingly, massaging some feeling back into her. Jeongyeon slipped off her lap and took the space left on the mattress; it didn’t feel so uncomfortable when she was feeling this relaxed. Tzuyu came to lay down with her, turning to her side so she would cuddle into Jeongyeon and rest a hand on her stomach. They lay there just enjoying each other’s company and their shallow breaths.

“You’re not gonna go back on your word right?” Tzuyu asked after a while.

“Huh?” Jeongyeon mumbled, so lost in the way she was playing with the ends of Tzuyu’s hair.

“You promised you’d stay or did you just say that so I would make you come?” Jeongyeon laughed at Tzuyu’s forwardness. She would have blushed if they weren’t lying naked together, slick adorning their thighs.

“That was almost blackmailing if you think about it.” Jeongyeon teased albeit blackmail she didn’t mind getting caught up in. She looked down to where Tzuyu was resting on her chest, “But yeah, I meant it. I want to stay with you.”

“Please.” Tzuyu looked back at her. The edge of that word that had run slick with lust on Jeongyeon’s behalf was gone and all that was heard was Tzuyu’s vulnerability. Jeongyeon could tell Tzuyu was worried she would threaten to leave again. Leave her with a half-empty room and a relationship breaking in her heart. She felt it in the way Tzuyu’s body started to tense up slightly in her arms. Untangling her hand from Tzuyu’s hair, she ran it up and down her side, feeling the curve of her figure there and hoping to also find her ease up.

“Of course I’ll stay.” Jeongyeon emphasised and felt Tzuyu relax with an almost inaudible sigh. She’d go to the accommodation office early tomorrow morning and tell them she’d changed her mind and then pick up her stuff from Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo’s apartment. But that thought could wait for another time where Tzuyu wasn’t drawing lazy patterns with her fingers against the skin on her stomach as she curled up against her. It was all she ever wanted. To be here in her bed with Tzuyu by her side and that feeling swelled in her chest until it grew so big that she had to say it aloud. 

“I love you.”

It was like an echo, the speed that Tzuyu said it back.

“I love you too.” It ran so softly off her tongue and Jeongyeon couldn’t help the wide grin that appeared on her face at their mutual confession. Tzuyu lifted her head off Jeongyeon’s chest to briefly share a kiss, before going back to her comfortable spot.

“Do you still want to watch those movies?” Jeongyeon asked, remembering all the snacks she had left on her desk, hoping Tzuyu would come back and they could settle things. Jeongyeon guessed they did more than that. 

“Yeah, but that can wait. I want to stay here for a little longer.” Tzuyu said contently, almost instantly feeling Jeongyeon’s arm come to meet her other at her waist, fingers intertwining and holding her close. Tzuyu settled into her arms with a smile, settling into the moment they’d try to string out for as far as they could in order to be together, just the two of them; leaving the worries of winter break and realities behind for the sake of each other’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and lemme know if you enjoyed it in the comments or on twitter (@ultjeonghyo).


End file.
